plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frostbite Caves - Day 13
(sometimes) |FR = A money bag |NR = Same as before |before = << |after = >> |Objective 1 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers}} Frostbite Caves - Day 13 is the 13th level of Frostbite Caves. This level has one objective to not let the zombies trample the flowers placed between the first and second column. Frostbite Cave's variation of Gargantuar is first introduced here. This level has four flags. Difficulty The objective for this level is relatively easy. The player should be careful of frequent snowstorms nonetheless. The Gargantuar on the last wave could be considered the most dangerous, as it can throw up to three Imps, which could easily destroy your defenses and trample the flowers, therefore losing the level. Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Suggested plants' **Sun-shroom **Pepper-pult **Banana Launcher **Chard Guard **Potato Mine **Cherry Bomb **Hurrikale (if the player has bought it) *Sun-shrooms are to be planted in the first column, and up to the sliders in the top and bottom row. You can also use an alternate sun-producing plant. *Use Potato Mines to stall the initial zombies. *Build up defenses with Pepper-pult and plant Chard Guards above and beneath slider tiles. *Near the middle of the level, start planting Banana Launchers. Make sure to plant three to five of them, and feel free to dig up some Sun-shrooms for space. *Use Cherry Bomb to kill large zombie groups when it gets tough. *When the Sloth Gargantuar arrives on the last wave, make sure to have at least three Banana Launchers ready to go. Firing off three bananas at the Sloth Gargantuar will kill him instantly, evading trouble with the Yeti Imps completely. *If the player has not unlocked the Banana Launcher, they can use Cherry Bomb to damage the Sloth Gargantuar, and use Chard Guard to take care of the thrown Yeti Imps. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Suggested plants' **Sun-shroom **Any heating plant, preferably Pepper-pult **Chard Guard or Tall-nut (Plus Imitater if bought) **Sweet Potato **Fume-shroom **Power Lily if bought. *At the start, plant a single Sweet Potato precisely at the third lane, fourth row. This will create a choke point that will draw in zombies from all five lanes. Put a single Chard Guard or Tall-nut in front of the Sweet Potato to guard it. *Focus firepower around the third lane with Fume-shroom and Pepper-pult. Remember to place the Pepper-pult carefully to thaw incoming frost. *Use Power Lily to get Plant Food. When the final wave Gargantuar appears, unload all your Plant Food with Fume-shroom, or launch a law mower to quickly neutralize it. Gallery Screenshot 2015-01-09-15-15-50.png|By Screenshot 2015-01-08-18-13-05.jpg|By Fc13.png|By Screenshot 2015-05-31-17-03-40.png|By HeavenlyMildCone Trivia *This is the first level since the original three worlds to have the objective "Don't let the zombies trample the flowers". **Also, this level's flowers are the farthest to the left out of all levels. *This level and Day 24 are the only two regular levels which has an objective other than "Survive the zombie attack with most plants picked for you". Walkthrough Category:Levels with four flags Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves levels